No Subscriptions
by Rising Sparks
Summary: In a contest at the vocaloid mansion to get a million subscribers on youtube,  all of Rin's fans leave her, and everyone turns against her. How will she react?


-No Subcriptions-

Waking up from a happy dream, I rolled over lazily. A quick glance at the clock told me it was only 3 in the morning. Plenty of time to sleep, I thought slowly. I was about to drift off again when a sentence drifted its way across my mind. Maybe I got a million subscriptions.

I sat up in bed with a jerk and semi-ran to the computer. As it booted up, I bounced in anticipation. There's kinda of a contest going on at the vocaloid mansion, the goal obviously being a million subscriptions on youtube. The winner gets fame and glory! Oh, and permission to make others bow to them. Well, that last one wasn't said, but I liked to think it.

The computer finished booting and awaited for me to log in. Grabbing the mouse, I clicked on the orange and white polka dotted Icon and pecked out my password. After a few seconds of nervous waiting,my desktop of me and my twin, Len, showed up, and I double clicked on the browser Icon. I clicked on one of my bookmarks and waited for my channel on youtube to load. Grrrr, everything today is slow!

I scrolled down the page and eagerly looked at the subscriber counter, hoping for a number over the big 1 mill. I read the number again and again numbly. How is this possible! I had 970,000 yesterday! I glared at the now most hated number of my life. 0. There must be a reason, right? Maybe all the vocaloids' counters got reset. I almost screamed when I saw Len had 1,020,476 views.

I was about to punch the computer when a channel comment caught my eye.

-Rin Kagamine is a worthless copier.

And there was no one disagreeing. Maybe they had why I wasn't popular all of a sudden. Logging out of my account, I clicked on the register button. Filling out random information, and naming my account Team0rAnGeZz, I replied to the nasty comment with,

-And why is that?

The fifteen minutes felt like eternity to pass before he (or she) replied. During the time, I paced the room, glancing at Len's sleeping body occasionally to make sure he didn't wake up. I didn't want him to see me like this, a wreck. I read the reply, feeling my heart sink as I read, the nightmares I had coming true.

-Rin is worthless because she's nothing but a fake copy of her twin. Shes only there to make Len look bad. She's always stealing him or getting him killed in songs. She should kill herself. And I know TeamOrangezz is you Rin. Go kill yourself where no one will ever find you.

After I finished reading the reply, I sat there and stared blankly at the screen. I felt one tear slip past the barrier and slide down my cheek, soon followed by another, and another, until I was sobbing silently into the keyboard. As I cried my heart out, I came to one conclusion: Len was the cause of this, and for this to stop, he needed to be out of the picture.

Crying now because of what I was going to do, I walked to the kitchen and yanked a cleaving knife off of a hook. I walked briskly back, nog wanted to get caught until after the deed was done.

As I raised the knife above his neck, I said silently, Goodbye Len Kagamine, childhood friend, twin, I thought, beginning to falter. Other half...

My mind caught up with my emotions and I was shocked at what I was going to do. Dropping the knife on the carpet as I sank to my knees, I thought, If I was going to do that to Len, maybe I do deserve to die. I silently curled up in a ball, and cried my pathetic self to sleep.

I woke up with a start. Thank oranges it was only a dream. I glanced at Len's slleping figure to make sure. He had an arm over the edge of his bed, his mouth open slightly. I smiled to myself and silently told myself to tease him that he drools. As I turned my gaze from Len to my clock, I saw a glint of silver in the darkness. It can't be, I thought, horrified. But it was. I turned look at the cleaver knife laying in the middle of the floor. As I turned pick it up, I saw a glow from the computer, my channel open in the browser. I walked silently to the wall, unplugged the computer, and plunked the knife in a trash can.

Sparkz here! :D I really don't know why I made Rin all emotional and angsty. I just woke up a three with this idea. And, I'm typing this with my kindle fire I got for Christmas, so you'll probably see all kinds of mistakes. Oh, and if you see random periods, my period key is next to the space bar.

Plz review and critique my work! :D


End file.
